No Matter What We Choose
by eleonoretheastronaut
Summary: Et si Charmant était mort en tentant de mettre Emma dans l'armoire magique ? Et si Regina avait adopté la Sauveuse ? Et si Blanche-Neige et la Méchante Reine étaient destinées à s'aimer ?
1. chapter 1

—Alerte, La malédiction, elle arrive !

La sentence inéluctable de Grincheux, suivie du tintement des cloches, résonnèrent dans tout le château. Là, sous l'une des grandes tours beiges accouchait Blanche Neige, fatiguée, démolie, désespérée. Elle n'entendait plus rien de la vie et la mort qui l'entouraient, tous ces sons noyés par ses propres cris et ses pensées, pensées lui laissant entendre qu'elle ne pourrait, une fois l'accouchement terminé, que dire adieu à sa merveilleuse petite Emma, et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas même le temps de la tenir une unique fois dans ses bras de mère nouvelle.

Et cette fin arriva. Ce dernier cri de douleur, accompagné rapidement par celui du nouveau-né, dont l'air frais qu'il venait de découvrir lui arracha une souffrance pulmonaire et une crise de larmes. Sa première crise de larmes, et la dernière à laquelle Blanche assisterait jamais.

Charmant sourit, inconscient des pensées néfastes de son épouse, et lui déposa le nourrisson dans les bras : leur petite princesse était tellement belle que pendant un court instant, la reine oublia qu'elle allait devoir s'en séparer pour le bien du royaume, et plus important encore, pour celui d'Emma.

Celle-ci avait arrêté de pleurer et se recroquevilla dans les bras de sa maman, qui prit enfin conscience du tintement des épées de ses soldats qui tentaient de retarder l'inévitable. Alors, elle dit avec tristesse à son mari :

—Notre plan a échoué ; je ne pourrai pas aller dans l'armoire magique, mais... Emma doit y aller. Emmène-la, fais en sorte qu'elle ait le temps de disparaître ; nous nous retrouverons mon amour, comme nous l'avons toujours fait !

Le roi voulut protester, mais se rendit à l'évidence : sa femme avait raison. Il fallait que leur fille ait toutes ses chances. Alors, avec réticence et tristesse, il jeta un dernier regard à Blanche, l'embrassa, puis disparu avec le nouveau-né. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre sa femme éclater en sanglots lorsque des soldats de la garde noire se jetèrent sur lui, épées hors du fourreau, prêts à l'abattre et voler le bambin...

...mais une montée d'adrénaline l'aida à atteindre la chambre de la petite, dans laquelle il déposa Emma et un baiser sur son front, avant de l'enfermer avec son amour à l'aide d'une petite clé, qu'il jeta ensuite par la fenêtre. Mais dans sa procédure, il n'aperçut point les deux soldats noirs qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce, et lors que l'un le transperçait de son épée, l'autre brisa le verrou qui maintenait fermées les portes de la petite garde-robe en bois. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper sans douceur la petite fille, et regarda avec sadisme ce père à demi mort sur le sol, regardant son enfant lui être arrachée.

Les deux hommes disparurent retrouver leur reine, fiers d'avoir mené à bien cette mission, et ils la trouvèrent sur le balcon de la chambre qu'elle et son mari Leopold partageaient, lorsqu'il la violait, qu'elle se taisait et que le peuple avait encore un tant soi peu d'estime pour la jeune femme qu'elle était.

Ils la regardèrent alors : elle qui autre fois portait de longues robes dorées presque dignes de sa beauté, s'habillait désormais de noir, le symbolisme de l'enterrement, jour après jour, de sa digne innocence et de sa bonté. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la belle cavalière, cette héroïne qui avait sauvé Blanche-Neige, et qui voulait désormais causer la perte de ce doux flocon.

Soudain, Emma se fit à pleurer, usant toute la force que ses petits poumons lui accordaient, et Regina sursauta, relevant son visage larmoyant vers l'horizon.

—Pardon, Majesté, murmura le garde qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Voici l'enfant de Blanche-Neige, comme vous le désiriez.

L'homme au cœur de glace avait beau tenter et tenter de bercer cette petite chose pour la calmer, Emma continuait de crier, et Regina finit par se retourner, approchant d'un pas rapide des deux gardes, avant de voler la fillette aux bras du premier, et de la tenir contre sa poitrine en lui fredonnant une berceuse. Alors, doucement, les pleurs d'Emma devinrent gazouillis, et les gazouillis silence.

La reine releva la tête d'un air exaspéré, roula des yeux, puis posa finalement un premier regard sur la fille de son ennemie jurée : les grands yeux gris du bébé la fixaient avec curiosité, et ses lèvres, semblables à celles de sa mère, étaient entrouvertes. Elle s'accrochait à sa couverture blanche aussi fermement que possible, et Regina finit par jeter un œil au tricot, sur lequel le prénom Emma était magnifiquement brodé en lettres violettes.

—Emma, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi..., murmura-t-elle de sa plus douce voix, avant qu'une fumée violette envahisse la pièce, brisant tout autour d'eux et les emportant vers un monde où seule la reine –et peut-être Emma– aurait le droit à une fin heureuse...


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke s'éveilla pour la première fois un matin de fin d'octobre, le 23 octobre 1983, lendemain de la naissance d'Emma.

Regina ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son regard se posant immédiatement sur le plafond. Un plafond blanc, taillé dans une matière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle se leva : elle portait un drôle d'accoutrement ; un mot lui vint à l'esprit : pyjama. C'était un pyjama.

Tout lui apparaissait comme une certitude, comme si cette nouvelle vie qu'elle vivait avait toujours été. Ses cheveux étaient assez courts, mais elle s'en moquait : elle avait gagné !

Soudain, elle entendit un cri ; un cri d'enfant. Emma.

Roulant à moitié de des yeux, elle se rendit dans le couloir luxueux, suivant ce hurlement, et arriva dans une pièce assez spacieuse, où un lit pour enfant était installé, ainsi que tout ce dont un bébé pourrait rêver : luminosité, jouets, ambiance féerique...

Elle sortit de ses pensées, et s'approcha du berceau. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma, celle-ci s'immobilisa pour la regarder, ses grands yeux verts papillonnant. Soudain, la petite se mit à rire, tendant les bras vers elle, et Regina, un peu décontenancée, ne sentit pas le sourire se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par attraper la petite blonde dans ses bras, et la déposa contre sa poitrine.

—Je suis désolée du conflit entre ta mère et moi, petite Emma. Elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive, tu sais ?

L'enfant arrêta brusquement de gazouiller. Elle fixait simplement la brune au regard sombre qui semblait l'intriguer comme personne.

—Il y a au moins une chose que je puisse promettre à Blanche Neige : sa fille sera chérie et aimée pour l'éternité. J'en fais le serment.

C'est ainsi, dans cette nouvelle ville, dans ce nouveau monde étrange, que ces deux êtres opposés, l'un représentant la lumière de l'espoir et de la paix, l'autre, les ténèbres les plus profondes et malsaines, trouvèrent en l'autre l'amie de toute une vie, l'alliée la plus solide et, par dessus tout, un amour véritable grandissant de jour en jour, celle d'une mère et d'une enfant...

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaît... Je suis désolée qu'il soit si court, mais c'est une sorte d'introduction vous pourrez découvrir la suite très bientôt ! En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! :)


End file.
